Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a backlight unit, and in particular, to a direct-type backlight unit.
In general, a liquid crystal display device may include a liquid crystal display panel displaying images, a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a bottom chassis containing the backlight unit.
The backlight unit, according to a position of a light source, can be classified into two types: edge-type and direct-type. For the edge-type backlight unit, the light source is provided below the display panel. In general, a light-emitting diode is used as the light source. When compared with the conventional case that CCFL is used as the light source, the use of the light-emitting diode has technical advantages, such as faster response time and an environment-friendly solid device without a heavy metal (e.g., mercury).